gameideasfandomcom-20200214-history
Soul Redemption/Characters/R
Rachel *Main page *Weapon: Giant Axe *Weapon name: Inferno Hammer *Alignment: Good *Story: her superiors have sent back in time to destroy Nightmare and Soul Embrace but she doesn't know that the Azure Knight aims to get all six-teen Sacred Talisman to obtain to Soul Embrace the absolute power and in her heart lies the essence of the Love Talisman. Rae *Image *Birthplace: Base of Mount Fuji, Japan *Birthdate: March 26 *Gender: Female *Age: 18 *Bloody type: 0 *Weapon: Ninjato (x2) *Weapon name: Haritsuke no Chikara *Alignment: Good *Story: Yoshimitsu's adoptive daughter and Yuekinamitsu's student, she is a kunoichi of Manji Clan. She helps his father, boss of Manji Clan, to destroy Nightmare and Soul Embrace, defeat ad free from the evil his servants. Raisuke *Image *Birthplace: Edo, Japan *Birthdate: July 4 *Gender: Male *Age: 32 *Bloody type: B *Weapon: Nagayari *Weapon name: Murasakicho *Alignment: Good *Story: Kabuki dancer and great warrior, one day he heard the voice of some spirits who said to him to destroy the Azure Knight and his weapon for world peace. During his travel to obey the spirits, he met a mendium, Maria Luigia, and a elf, Link, with who he forms a team and after also also a golem, Astaroth, join the team. Now these four warriors fight to destroy Nightmare and Soul Embrace to bring back world peace. Raphael *Main page *Weapon: Rapier *Weapon name: Flambert *Alignment: Evil *Story: a young man of French noble descent, Gilbert's student, because of Soul Edge, and now, of Soul Embrace he is losing his human essence becoming an angel-like demon. He wants to get Soul Embrace to build a perfect world for him and his adoptive daughter Lara, but Lara with her adopitve aunt Cristine, his youger sister, aims to stop him and free him from the evil. Raynor *Birthplace: Norway *Birthdate: July 28 *Gender: Male *Age: 8 *Bloody type: Unknown *Weapon: Switch Axe *Weapon name: Kysk Mørk *Alignment: Good *Story: Patrek's youger brother, he is an humanoid dragon chosen, with his pet Giovanbattista, as one of Silvia's protectors by Immaculate Angel Reiko *Image *Birthplace: Base of Mount Fuji, Japan *Birthdate: August 31 *Gender: Female *Age: 15 *Bloody type: A *Weapon: Katana and Shuriken *Weapon name: Hitachikoki *Alignment: Good *Story: Yoshimitsu's niece and Yuekinamitsu's student, she is a kunoichi of Manji Clan. She has known that a friend of hers, Seishiro, has left on a mission with his father to defeat the Azure Knight and destroy his Soul Embrace, so she has left too to help them. Restitute *Image *Birthplace: Rouen, Frenche Empire *Birthdate: December 10 *Gender: Female *Age: 8 *Bloody type: AB *Weapon: Longsword *Weapon name: Excalibur the Second *Alignment: Good *Story: Pier's and Corinne's daughter and student, she wants to help her father to destroy Soul Embrace responsible for the death of a friend of his. Resurrectionem *Image *Birthplace: Afterlife *Birthdate: Beginning of the existence *Gender: Asexual *Age: Many millennia *Bloody type: None *Weapon: Pole Candelabrum *Weapon name: Sceptrum Resurrectionis *Alignment: Good *Story: Resurrectionem in Latin means "resurrection", it is the god of bodily resurrection, power used with moderation commanded by the Divine Creator Yavhè. Now, because of the many wars caused by Soul Embrace, it hopes to can use its power for innocent people dead because of these wars. Rhino *Main Page *Weapon: Multi-Pointed Double-Ended Katana *Weapon name: Imaimashi Horun *Alignment: Evil *Story: a humanoid rhinoceros, he is a servant of Haiji who want to get the absolute power of evil destroying Nightmare and getting Soul Embrace. Rimururu *Main page *Weapon: Kodachi (x2) *Weapon name: Hahakuru & Mamakuru *Alignment: Good *Story: Nakoruru's younger sister, Shizumaru's lover and Haohmaru's great friend, she is an Ainu priestess with ice power who, like her fellow mission Nakoruru and Minako, has been chosen by Immaculate Angel as one of Silvia's protectors. Rinoa *Main page *Full name: Rinoa Heartilly *Weapon: Bladed Gauntlet *Weapon name: Cherub's Claw *Alignment: Good *Story: her aim is stopping Sephiroth to get Soul Embrace with which he wants to get the absolute control of evil. Rita *Image *Birthplace: London, British Empire *Birthdate: June 19 *Gender: Female *Age: 21 *Bloody type: B *Weapon: Rapier *Weapon name: Red Gold *Alignment: Good *Story: an English girl grown up with values of justice, honesty and peace, she is a defender of a fortress guarding a treasure where in the treasure room, protected by a magical barrier, can access only a few selected. Domitilla, another defender of the fortress wants to take possession of that treasure and is thoroughly convinced that with Soul Embrace can access to that room. Rita's aims, helped by Liam, is stopping Domitilla. Rock *Main page *Full name: Nathaniel William Adams *Weappon: Giant Flail *Weapon name: Onslaught *Alignment: Good *Story: son of a English nobleman sailor, one day he decided to sail with his father but, during the travel, the ship was attacked by Cervantes. Nathaniel was the only survivor who shipwrecked in New World and adopted by an Apache tribe. Became an adult and adopted a child, Bangoo, whose parents had been killed in tribal warfare. Now, to avenge his family, he has left to destroy Nightmare, Cervantes's boss, and Soul Embrace. Rosangela *Main page *Weapon: Crop *Weapon name: Rose Garden Guardian *Alignment: Good *Story: young and brave woman, Nightmare has tried to corrupt her to obey him but Rosangela, with his spirit of goodness and justice, has managed to not sold herself. Immaculate Angel, amazed by this woman's strong spirit, has chosen her as one of Silvia's protectors and now she aims to destroy Nightmare and Soul Embrace. Roxas *Main page *Weapon: Katar (x2) *Weapon name: Gloom & Despair *Alignment: Evil *Story: Nobody of Sora, he has managed to take on human form and now wants to get Soul Embrace to get the power of the entire universe but he is hindered by Sora. Category:Characters